Where I Belong
by A Hopeful Romantic Imagination
Summary: With a neglectful father, Hinamori Amu knew she and her sister couldn't stay home any longer. As she ends up meeting a stranger in the middle of night who offers her a place to crash. Amu decides to take the risk, but somehow he ends up knowing her better than she knows herself. "What do you want, Amu?" "What I want? I...I want a place where I belong." AMUTO.
1. The Boy In The Park

**Hey guys! A new story, yay! Actually not really yay… I can barely keep track of my two other stories! I guess I'll just have to throw my laziness away and manage to write three stories at once, there for I will make an updating schedule! I don't actually know where I got the idea from, I can't remember ._. Well the theme is- Wait I can't reveal that, well you'll find out soon enough ;). Enough of your time wasted. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

* * *

I laid on bed staring at the ceiling, simply listening to my father and little sister arguing downstairs.

"How dare you? Ever since mom passed away you haven't acted like a parent at all, and now you think you can tell me what am allowed to do?!"

"Ami, don't you dare speak to me like that! You are not going out with that boy, understood?"

"Stop it! I'm already 16 and now you try to act like a decent parent. It's too late for both Amu and me. We're both almost mature you can't try and raise us now."

"You listen to me, young lady-"

"Oh, why should I listen to you? You have never bothered listening to Amu and me, what about us?"

I sighed, slipping on my shoes that were messily thrown on the floor, climbed through the window and left through the fire staircase.

I don't see any reason why she bothers involving me, she means well but I don't really care what my old man does.

We rarely talk, it being that he especially dislikes me for some reason. He never told me why, quite unfair actually, but like I said I don't really care.

Don't bother assuming that I'm a heartless person. Even if I tried I can't care because I'm just not bothered by it.

I took a deep breath of the spring air and smiled.

I adore spring. It's my favorite season, the season of beginnings as I'd like to call it. When everything grows back and the insects and animals appear, weather gets warmer and the sun's back, I never knew why exactly. I just do.

Taking a stroll around the park was something I enjoyed doing when my father and Ami were arguing. I sneak out the window because I know once I go down there, I'm stuck in the middle of a fight I don't want to be in.

Pulling my hoodie over my head and closing its zipper, I walked across the empty playground of the park and let the memories of a better time sink in.

The swings, the sandbox, the slide, the climbing frame, the seesaw. I remember all of it. I remember coming here with my family when my mother was still alive. Ami and I would sit on the swings and our parents would push us. We'd buy ice cream, Ami always picked vanilla and I picked strawberry or chocolate. Those were the fun times we'd all be together and laugh, talk and play.

Those days were unfortunately left behind us when our mother passed away of tuberculosis

We travelled all over the country looking for a doctor who would be able to heal her, but no one could figure out what she had.

While thinking about those sad memories I looked up in the sky, it was a full moon, stars were twinkling and there were no clouds. Absolutely breathtaking.

A cold wind passed by that caused my hoodie to fall off and my strawberry pink hair to blow in the wind, it's a strange color I know. It's my natural hair color and I like it so I refuse to dye it.

"Miss, it's dangerous out this late" A husky voice interrupted my thoughts, startling me.

I turned around to see the silhouette of a man.

"Thank you for your concern, mister but I can defend myself and there's cameras all over the place so I think I'll be fine." With that I looked back at the moon as it reflected moonlight down on the park where the dim streetlights couldn't reach.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He now stood next to me. I hadn't even heard his footsteps.

"What is?" I asked looking at him.

"The moon," He replied looking at me as well and allowing me to take in his features.

He had messy midnight blue hair (guess I wasn't the only one with a strange hair color) and matching midnight blue eyes. He looked lean yet muscular and roughly older than me. Somehow, he managed to look more beautiful than the moon

"Yes it is." I agreed, momentarily wondering whether I was referring to the moon or him. I decided to shake off the feeling and returned my gaze at the moon.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing out here so late?"

"I see no reason to tell you."

He shrugged "Well you never know, I come to this park quite often. If we happen to bump into each other more often it'd be nice to know something about each other. A name, perhaps?"

I sighed in defeat. He had a point, and perhaps some company would be nice rather than just staring at the park alone in nostalgia.

"Hinamori Amu, I'm 18 and come here cause I don't want to hear my father and little sister argue."

He chuckled. "That's quite a straightforward introduction," He cleared his throat "Anyway, my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I'm 20 and come here because I like to clear my mind here"

"Then I guess I'll see you here more often, since I also only come at night."

During the day I have to go to school after all and afterwards I just try to avoid coming home as long as possible. When it's getting late I head home and sneak in my room through the fire staircase. Ami usually always leaves a bowl of food behind on my desk.

She's my little sister and obviously shows that she cares for me very much so occasionally I sneak in her room at night and thank her. The loving smile that she then always gives me confuses me to no end.

Even though she's my little sister and I love her, I don't care for her as much as she does for me. Why does she care? That question always lingers but I don't ask her.

"Guess that makes us midnight partners," He joked.

"Midnight parents? Who'd you come up with that?" I laughed.

"Then how about you come up with something?"

"We're somebody we met in the park." I shrugged.

"Somebody I met in the park, huh?"

I nodded. "Yes, you're the boy from the park," I took a sharp inhale. "Guess I'll see you another time, Ikuto."

This feeling was strange. I didn't feel out of place with this guy, I seemed to fit in and could actually hold a conversation and sincerely laugh and smile. I felt something I haven't felt in a long time, someone to talk to.

But more importantly I felt I had someone to care about.

* * *

**The end~! Sorry if there are any mistakes, I always leave mistakes and I didn't check this time so that doubles the chance T-T. I also just realized how this entire, rather short, chapter was in all Amu's POV ._. Anyways what do you guys think? Good or no? More or STAHP?! ****Review please!**


	2. Only Each Other

**Hey! Back with chapter 2. Well I suck at updating on time, don't I? Well, I'll try to update Broken Smile today as well. If not it'll probably be updated tomorrow… Worst. Planned. Plot. Ever! I just thought of how to finish this story, like 5 seconds ago. And right after I posted the first chapter I thought 'Wait, what's gonna happen in chapter 2 o.o?!'. I got that figured out now though. Now all I have to do is figure out what to do in chapter three._. Thanks for reviewing Star Amulet, jadasweet 2232, deviant97 and Lullu**

* * *

**_Recap_**

_This feeling was strange. I didn't feel out of place with this guy, I seemed to fit in and could actually hold a conversation and sincerely laugh and smile. I felt something I haven't felt in a long time, like I had someone to talk to._

_But more importantly I felt I had someone to care about._

_**End of Recap**_

* * *

I jumped through the window of my bedroom.

"I'm home," I muttered, taking off my shoes.

While glancing at my bureau I noticed that the usual plate of food that Ami always prepared for me wasn't there. Out of curiosity I went to her room to check if she was alright.

Much to my surprise, she wasn't there. Was she downstairs? I shrugged and ran down the small staircase.

My father was on the couch, as always, watching the soccer game with a can of beer, a few empty cans were scattered over the floor. My nose wrinkled in disgust at the smell of alcohol.

"Where's Ami?" I asked walking up to him.

"Shut up, I'm watching the game" He hissed back at me.

My eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Doesn't he love Ami enough to wonder where she is?

"I will once you tell me where she is," I spat back.

"Like I care! That ungrateful child can rot in hell. Talking to me the way she did last night…" He scoffed.

I sighed and went back upstairs, as I suspected that useless old man wouldn't care to begin with.

But why should I care? Then again she is my little sister and since that pathetic excuse for a father isn't going to anything I suppose it's my responsibility. I took out my phone and texted one of her friends, Rikka.

_Have you seen Ami?_

I stared at the phone screen until after a while she finally replied.

_yea shes here at lulus swimsuitpary_

_*party_

I sighed. Who throws a freaking swimsuit party at 7 PM? I never understood parties, probably because I've never attended to one. I've been invited to ones before but I always declined. Too many people to my taste. I'm not really a peoples person…

I arrived and Lulu's house and heard some pop song blasting from inside. I rolled my eyes and walked through the open door. Very safe Lulu, very safe.

Walking through the dirty house that had the lingering smell of alcohol and drunk teenagers scattered all over it, I looked for Ami while trying to avoid boys attempting to grind against me. In the middle of the huge living room, however, I saw a drunk Lulu atop of the table with a bottle of vodka her hand, dirty dancing with a boy.

I pulled her off the table causing her to pout. "Aw, why ruin the fun Amuuu~?" She whined.

"You can continue your fun later, however have you seen Ami?" I tried to keep her attention with me but she kept getting distracted.

"Huh? Oh, Ami! She went upstairs with this guy!" She suggestively winked at me.

I sighed and ran up the stairs, opening the doors of multiple rooms. Some with teenagers making out and others with ones who had passed out. Soon enough I opened a door to see Ami pinned to the bed with tears in her eyes, her hands were tied up with a belt and the hand of a drunken boy was put over Ami's mouth.

Her gaze quickly shifted to me once she noticed the door open. First her eyes widened in surprise then they pleaded for help.

My eyebrows slanted downwards as I felt anger spark up inside of me "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

The boy turned to me, his cobalt brown eyes widening in fear and surprise. Ami took this chance to kick the him in a place where men shouldn't be kicked. The boy winced in pain and fell beside her on the bed.

I jogged over to her and untied her hands. The boy regained his posture, but before he could do anything I punched him on the nose and quickly left with Ami before he could progress what had happened.

I quickly ran out of Lulu's house, dragging Ami with me.

"What the happened Ami?" I calmly asked. She quietly followed me without uttering a word. I raised an eyebrow at her lack of reaction only to find a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"I'm sorry," My eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the apology"I'm really sorry, big sis."

I finally got it, she must have thought I found it troublesome that I had to save her. I reassuringly patted her head "It's okay, let's just go home." She nodded and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

I walked in front of her and felt her hold my hand stepping closer to me. I squeezed her hand in reassurance. She was safe and had someone to protect. Though once we got home I'd make sure to question her properly.

I entered my house through the front door, something I hadn't done in a long time. My father was still on the couch drinking bear and watching some dart competition now.

"Ami go upstairs please."

She looked as if she was about to protect "Why do I ha–"

"Just go." I cut her off.

Not wanting to my anger directed at her, she nodded and went to her room. Once I knew she was out of earshot and wasn't eavesdropping I angrily walked up to my father.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed when I turned off the television. He tried to be intimidating by towering over me but I stood my ground and kept my glare on my face. He doesn't scare me. "What's your problem?!"

"What's my problem?" I scoffed. "What is _your_ problem?!".

He flinched at my sudden outburst. My father and I had a very strained relationship and rarely communicated so he especially didn't expect such an outburst from me.

"Ami almost got raped and all you care about is some stupid dart competition?!"

I saw anger burn in his eyes. "And whose fault is that?! I forbid her from going and she disobeyed me and went anyway! I stopped her and she went anyway, why should I care?!".

"I can't believe you," I scoffed in disbelief. "That's what you call stopping her?! All you did was yell and curse at her! Of course she didn't listen to you! You haven't done anything to show that you love and appreciate her, I wouldn't have listened to you either!"

"Excuse me? Are you now going to rebel against me as well?"

"Rebel?" I humorlessly laughed, "I barely talk to you! As a child I did everything to please you and make you happy after mom died, yet all you did was dismiss me and pretend I didn't exist!" I saw a warning look in his bloodshot eyes, but didn't stop. "You don't even care about me and I never talk to you! How can you rebel against someone you don't know?!"

It seemed that pushed him over the edge because he slapped me. I fell to the floor from the sudden impact and felt my cheek sting.

"Shut up!" He shouted. "You don't know anything, you just don't get it!"

"That's because you never talk to me…" I said, but it seemed he didn't hear me.

I glared at him. A cold, hard, chilling glare filled with absolute hatred. I got back on my feet and walked off. Right before the staircase I stopped and turned around. "You are dead to me. I no longer see you as my father" With that I ran up the stairs.

"Wait!" I heard pain and regret in his voice but I didn't care. I had given up on that man a long time ago already but this time he went too far. To let Ami almost get raped and then hitting me.

I stepped into Ami's room to see her quivering on her bed and holding tightly onto her pillow. Whether it was because she heard to argument downstairs or because of that terrifying experience she went through, I don't know.

She looked over at me and gasped when she saw my cheek. She quickly grabbed a handkerchief of her desk and dabbed into a glass of water next to it. Then she hurried to my side and gently pushed it against my red cheek.

"Are you alright, big sis?" Concern was visible in her eyes. I nodded and sat her back onto the bed despite her protests and her telling me that she needed to treat the spot before it turned into an ugly bruise.

"Ami, what happened back there?" She seemed taken aback despite the question being expectable.

She took a deep yet shaky breath and started explaining.

"It's because I'm an idiot. Dad kept telling me I was just a stupid child that knew nothing about the real world. So I decided that if I went out with a boy he would perhaps see me as an adult.

"He still disapproved so I decided that perhaps by losing my virginity he would see me as an adult, but when the time came that I actually had to 'do it' with the guy I realized I wasn't ready yet and told him. He seemed angered by it and tried to force me into it. When I still refused he tried to rape. That's when you came in and saved me"

"First off, don't try to be a grown up. Growing up sucks," She laughed at that. "Also you don't need that man's approval, you don't need anyone's acceptance except your own".

"What about you, big sis?" I gave her a questioning look. "What happened down there with 'that man'." She put air quotes around that man.

"It's over. He is no longer my father, he went too far this time I don't care about him anymore." She nodded in agreement.

I hugged her, at first she was surprised but then she relaxed and put her arms around me as well. "Let's stick together, okay?".

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we only have each other now."

* * *

**Done! Quite an alcoholic chapter! So for this chapter I kind of wanted to just take a look into Amu's life. Again the whole chapter in Amu's perspective. I think most of this story is going to be in her POV. I don't think all of it, but most will. So as you can see Amu snapped and she's now done with, Tsumugu, her father. So now all we need to do is get Ikuto into chapter three and then I think things really can get moving. Or in chapter 4? Well the story is really going to get moving in either chapter 3 or 4. Hope you enjoyed, though it was kind of depressing, actually… Review Please!**


	3. Grand Escape

**Oh my god. Almost a year has passed since I last updated this story. I am so, so sorry guys, but if you didn't notice I updated Broken Facades and now am updating this and you guessed it, next is Puzzle Pieces. This is honestly the most difficult story for me to write since I keep shifting the plot around while the easiest is I Love Her Like since rather than having a complicated plot, I just kinda roll with it, haha. Now, I somewhat have an idea of where I wanna go with it though and I'll do my best to continue this story. This chapter is going to include Ikuto, but it'll once again be Amu's POV I might just change it to Tsumugu's POV, though, but probably nog. We'll see. I hope you enjoy and I might have to change the summary, though I'm not sure. Thanks for reviewing Karinamorena2000, KL, Hrony, xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx, TheSilverWolf123.**

* * *

**_Recap_**

_"Let's stick together, okay?"_

_"Why?" She asked._

_"Because we only have each other now."_

**End of Recap**

* * *

By now my ears had adjusted to the rusty sound of metal as I slowly rocked back and forth on the old swing set.

Where were we to go? In the spur of the moment, I had basically requested for that old man to disown me and there's no way I could abandon Ami.

I sighed, my life was a mess and I had no clue how to fix it or where to start, I felt so confused and lost. It's frustrating that I couldn't find the key to fix it all. What was I doing wrong?

"What's with the tired sigh?" A masculine voice snapped me out of my thoughts, startling and causing me to get up to see who it was.

I let out a breath in relief, "I swear you must be a ninja to appear quietly out of the blue like that."

He chuckled, "I wasn't being particularly quiet though, you were just in your own little bubble, it seems. Is something bothering you?"

I let out another sigh, "I suppose you could say that, there's just a lot going on in my life right now."

"Wanna share?"

I shrugged, "Just some stuff with my family."

"With that father and arguing little sister, you mean?"

Hesitantly, I nodded. Was it alright to tell such personal things to a guy who was practically a stranger? Even though I know it's risky, I can't help but feel like this guy is trustworthy...

"Something like that. I really just need to get out of there with my little sister, but there's no way we could live on the streets. If it was just me, perhaps it wouldn't be too bothersome, but I can't make her go through such a thing."

Ikuto nodded, seeming to understand my problems. There's no way he could, though. How could he possibly understand what I have to go through daily?

"So you need a place to crash?" I nodded in confirmation.

"I just need to get a job, luckily graduation is nearing since its spring. I'm not sure if I have that much time, though. However, I could get a better earning job if I at least had as high school diploma. That way, I can take better care of my younger sister and she can continue to study and grow well."

"That's very considerate of you, you're a wonderful elder sister." He praised me, but I stubbornly shook my head in denial.

"No, I've neglected her quite a lot and I'm no good when it comes to expressing my feelings. Even so, despite being aware of how flawed I am...I want to become better and take good care of my younger sister, be the parent she's been missing for about thirteen years."

He patted my head in an attempt to comfort me. It wasn't necessary, I had brought this on myself and didn't deserve comfort, however I didn't slap his hand away, because truth be told, I did want to be comforted, even if I didn't deserve it.

"Admitting your mistakes is the first step, you know? It must be hard, but you're a strong person, I can tell...because resemble so much to her. If you want, you could crash at my place with your younger sister, get a part time job until spring break is over and figure it out from that point on."

"You're asking me to crash at your place even though you're a complete stranger." I gave him a skeptic look.

"Hey, I'm not a complete stranger. I told you my name, age and the reason I always visit this park." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"It's risky, you can't possibly ask me to just crash at your place."

"Sometimes you just have to take a risk in life, but if you don't want to, I won't force you. You can have this though," He took a pen and notepad out of the pocket of his hoodie and scribbled something on it, before ripping of a piece of paper and handing to me. "it's my address. If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need this." I held out my hand in an attempt to return in, instead he took ahold of my hand and closed it into a fist.

"I gave it to you, keep it. I know it may be hard to believe, but miracles do exist. You just have to take a risk sometimes and make them happen."

I rolled my eyes. "You're like some sappy internet quote."

He shrugged, slowly starting to back away. "Just because it's sappy doesn't mean it's not true. It's getting rather late, though, so I'm heading home. Also, don't stay out too long, it's dangerous."

"So is talking to you."

He chuckled, waving as he started leaving, "Well, I suppose that might be true, but if that's the case you shouldn't make it even more dangerous. See you around, Amu."

I lazily returned the waving gesture and headed home.

With a frown, I read the piece of paper. He doesn't live too far from here, next to the Humpty Dumpty bar, to be precise. That's where I went on the nights Ami didn't leave me dinner.  
As usual, I went up the fire staircase and snuck through my window, spotting a plate of fries and a hamburger on my desk. I sadly smiled at the sight, Ami took better care of me than I did of her.

Clenching my jaw I looked at the paper in my hand once more. You have to take a risk every once in a while, huh? Well, it seems that I'm about take a really big one...

Heading towards my closet, I took out two large bags and started packing my clothes and few personal items I managed to fit in there. Now it was time to wake up Ami.

Stepping into the hallway, I noticed how eerily quiet the place was. The TV wasn't blasting nor was there the sound of a man yelling at it, the house didn't reek of alcohol and all the lights were turned off.

Ami was a morning person, so it wasn't surprising if she was sleeping, but what about da–that man.

Perhaps he decided to go out today, it wasn't surprising considering the negative tension the house held.

I knocked on the door to confirm whether she was sleeping, but was proven wrong when I heard a soft "Come in." and proceeded to enter the room.

"Ami..."

She tiredly smiled, "Hey big sis, everything alright?"

"Were you going to sleep?" I asked, ignoring her previous question and noticing her pajamas.

She seemed to notice my slight distress, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, I was getting a bit sleepy, so I was just about to head to bed."

"Ami, pack your things and put on your clothes."

Surprisingly, she didn't question me, instead she simply nodded and did as told. I went to my own room and decided to eat dinner while Ami was packing.

She entered my room once she was finished and with neither of us uttering a word, we took our bags and headed out.

"Where are we going, big sis?" She finally asked the question that must've been on her mind the entire time.

"A friend of mine offered us a place to stay until I've got everything sorted out."

"Oh, where did you meet this friend?"

"At the park we used to play when we were kids."

"What park?"

"You were around three when we stopped going there, so it's not surprising you don't remember."

"I see, but about this friend of yours..."

"His name is Ikuto, he's 20 and lives next to the Humpty Dumpty bar." I swiftly informed her.

"Oh, so we're almost there. Say, are sure we can trust this guy, big sis?"

I shook my head, "I'm not sure of anything at the moment, but I think Ikuto's a trustworthy guy and am willing to take a risk," I could see Ami wanted to argue, but continued, "however if I was wrong about him and anything goes down, I want you to escape. Be it with or without me, make sure you're safe, you've got promise me that."

"But, big sis, you can't possi–"

"Promise me Ami," I cut her off, "please promise you'll be safe no matter what." I pleaded and saw her frown.

"I promise, big sis, no matter what goes down I'll ensure my own safety first and foremost." She complied, unknowingly relieving my, at the moment, rather fragile heart.

"Good, because we're here." We reached the apartment complex which stood tall next to the bar.

Looking at the paper, I ringed the bell of the apartment number I had been given.

"Yeah, hello?" I heard Ikuto's familiar yet slightly more friendly sounding voice.

"I decided to take a risk..." I spoke in the intercom.

I heard a soft chuckle and he said, "Come right up,"

The door opened and my pulse quickened in fear and anticipation. Guiding Ami, who seemed even more scared than me, through the corridor and towards the elevator, we headed for the third floor and ended up in front of a wooden door of which two more we're located on that floor.

I knocked on the door, which opened rather quickly. As I came face to face with Ikuto, whose face I was able to see clearer in the light of bright ceiling lamps, rather than the sole moonlight and a few distant streetlamps.

I had been right, he was more beautiful than the moon, but being able to face him directly like this, Ami and I clearly got to see how mesmerizing he truly was.

He shot me a playful smirk, "And to what may I owe this pleasure?"

Snapping out of the slight daze I was in, I shrugged, trying my best to stay casual, "I decided to make my grand escape."

* * *

**Viola! It's done, I know it was a rather short story, but Ikuto is where Amu belongs and now she's there. Thank you for being with me so far and holy cow, I completed a multiple chapter story! It's a first. Well onto me other three stories... JUST KIDDING! Muahaha, I guess I'm a little evil. Haha, of course this story isn't completed. Other than escaping nothing has been achieved, besides I'd consider this step one out of who-knows-many-steps of Amu's character development. But, ya know. If we're gonna be all technical I updated two stories within a day, which I find quite the achievement considering it's me we're talking about here... Anyway, I don't know how long this chapter became but it took me quite a few hours to write actually, and I think it came out quite well and heck, so far this story seems of a Hurt/Comfort story than Broken Facades. But I suppose Broken Facades is in the beginning of the chaos while Where I Belong is in the middle of it. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, though this story is A LOT less lighthearted than my other ones. ****Review Please!**


End file.
